


Your Royal Blood Was Never Meant To Decorate This Sand

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Quackity sings, Song fic, quackity also gets his wing shot, slight angst, techno controlled by voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Not me about to write a fic about how when chat gets to loud and techno can't calm down he used to be brought back by his family singing to him and in the present Phil’s not at the battle and Techno is rampaging so everyone wants to kill him but Quackity starts trying to lead him away from everyone while being attacked and singing the apology song from the book of lifeCertainly not
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Your Royal Blood Was Never Meant To Decorate This Sand

The first time Technoblade has lost himself to the voices in his head he had nearly killed his twin brother Wilbur. Their father hadn’t been home at the time having been out on a supply run. Techno had been acting off that whole day. Jumpy and more quiet than normal. He looked at knives for too long. His brown eyes slowly became more red as the day went on. 

Wilbur had been cutting some vegetables for dinner and the knife slipped. He had pricked his finger. Before he even knew what had happened Techno launched himself across the table trying to tackle Wilbur and grab the knife. He had struggled to keep the weapon away from his eye as he brought his legs up to kick Techno off of himself. 

Techno laned beside him, his head hitting the tiled floor causing him to cry out. Wilbur was off the ground the second he had the chance and bolted out of there. He heard heavy steps behind him as he ran into his room. He was close to closing the door when Techno stopped him. Once again going to tackle him. Having no choice and not knowing what else to do Wilbur reached for the closest object and swung it to Techno’s head making him stagger and leaving an opening for the door. This time Wilbur was able to close the door and he held it shut. 

He realized how out of it Techno was at that moment. He was focused on one thing, though at the time he wasn’t sure what, and he wasn’t thinking properly. Not once had he tried to pull on the doorknob. He just pounded and scratched at the door. Growling and muttering under his breath. 

Wilbur didn’t know what to do. He needed to calm him down. When Techno had nightmares he would sing to him, so he tried that now. He sung non stop for what felt like hours. Techno slowly, but surely stopped beating the door, then he stopped grunting and the whispers disappeared. But Wilbur was scared and didn’t want to chance it, so he stayed holding the door tightly.

That’s how Phil had found them. Wilbur with fear tears running down his face as he belted different songs. 

That wasn’t the last time that had happened. Everytime it did Wilbur or Phil would sing and try to keep him in one place to keep him from hurting himself or others. 

While living in Pogtopia Tommy had shared this story with Quackity. He said it had never worked when he sang, and none of them knew why. That was okay though because Wilbur or Phil were always there to calm him down anyway. 

Quackity was even told about it a bit by Techno himself as they grew closer in his short time with the rebellion. When he released the withers Phil had been preoccupied with killing Wilbur. Techno had gone off the rails and was spiraling. He went from a poetic warning of a speech to incoherent growling in minutes flat. Tommy looked terrified. 

“He’s fucking giving into the voices!” Tommy shouted shakily, backing up. Before he could blink the half piglin had appeared in front of him trying to slash at his chest. Tommy was pulled out the way by Tubbo and ran over to a few of the others. 

“He’s gonna fucking kill us!” Sapnap pointed his crossbow at Techno and others followed in suit. Quackity didn’t want to hurt him, he wasn’t in control of himself. It wasn’t his fault. Surely the others could see that?

“Wait I know what to do!” Quackity called attention to himself. He threw down an ender chest in haste and desperately dug through it. He could hear shouting and fighting around him. Techno seemed to be going after whoever was closest and anyone who so much as moved or made noise. 

Finally he got hold of his guitar that hadn’t seen light since Schlatt had gone into office. The goat had claimed to hate his music and threatened to break it, so he kept it hidden. 

“Everyone stop moving and shut up!” He shouted and to his surprise they did. He strummed a chord loudly. Techno was a good few feet away from him, but his head snapped in the avains direction. He flexed his wings to make movement to keep his attention. His eyes were a bright red. 

“ _ Toro, I am sorry, _ ” Techno kept his eye on him and started to growl at him instead. “ _ For tonight I understand. _ ”

Techno took a step forward and Quackity took two steps back. “ _ Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand! _ ” 

Techno’s breath was heavy, but it seemed to steady slightly so he kept going. “ _ You’ve suffered great injustice, _ ” At this the piglins grip on his sword got tighter and he started to move slowly to Quackity. 

“ _ So have thousands before you! _ ” Quackity could see a predatory grin spread on Techno’s face before he lunged at him. He dogged to the left doing his best to keep playing. Everyone around them watched. 

“ _ I offer an apology! One that's long overdue. _ ” Techno sliced at him again and he ducked under it and dashed behind him. Quackity tuned and raised a leg to kick him in the back, throwing off Techno’s balance. 

“ _ I’m sorry, Toro, I am sorry. _ ” Techno growled loudly and swung at Quackity again who pulled up the guitar to block. The strings nearly got cut, but at least he survived. “ _ Hear my song, and know I sing the truth. _ ”

Tommy and the rest watched the scuffle from a distance. To everyone it seemed like Quackity had made himself a distraction, but Tommy knew exactly what was going on. 

“ _ Although we were bred to fight. I reach for kindness in your heart tonight! _ ” Swing, doge, step back.

“ _ If you can forgive and if you can forget. _ ” The line was repeated as they danced around one another. Quackity could see his eyes slowly dim, but they were still very red. He just needed to keep going. 

He was trying to lead Techno away. If they got away from the crowd a good amount of the danger would be reduced. 

“ _ Here and now with my amends this senseless giving ends! _ ”

Quackity had made the fatal mistake of turning around while flaring out his wings. His left wing was suddenly shot with a firework, the force of the hit making his body twist as he fell on his back. He cried out in pain as the guitar fell to his side. He can’t even think about getting up because Techno is suddenly right above him. He’s holding tightly onto Quackity’s jaw one clawed hand digging into his shoulder. 

His eyes were so close to brown, he just needed to push a little more. Quackity brought his own hand up to cup the side of Techno’s face. He could see the inner battle happening in his head, there was something absent in his eyes. Like he was watching what was happening from a spectator view. Conflicted. 

“ _ And if you can forgive, and if you can forget, love will truly live. _ ” Beautiful chestnut brown eyes started back at Quackity. “ _ Love will truly live… _ ” 

Techno’s shoulders relaxed as he slowly came back to himself. He looked down and saw the blood pooling from Quackity’s back and panicked, He quickly picked him up and ran back to where everyone else still waited after the two had trailed into the forest. There was fear on their faces when they saw Techno, but it changed to concern when they saw who he was holding. 

Karl ran up to him and damn near punched Techno across the face, but decided to take his friend to get healed would be the better option. 

Techno was scared. He had hurt someone he cared for deeply because he couldn’t control himself and let bloodlust take over him. Most of the crowd dispersed to fallow Karl and help Quackity leaving a perfect opportunity for Techno to escape before he could hurt anyone else. 

“Where are you going?” Tommy called from behind him. Don’t get me wrong, the kid was absolutely pissed about what his brother had done, but he wasn’t about to let him leave. 

“I need to go. I don’t want to lose control again.” He began to walk away again before being stopped. 

“He’s going to want to see you when he wakes up.” Tommy spoke truthfully. There had been a moment where Quackity had confided with the boy about his admiration for Techno, and seeing as how he was able to bring him back he had to mean something to the hybrid as well. 

“At least tell him where you're going when he wakes up.” 

Techno gave a short nod and made a mental note to have Quackity visit him. As scared as he was to hurt him again, he doesn't think he could go without seeing him either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> Kuddos and feedback are apricated !


End file.
